To Make Amends
by Master Summoner Sheena
Summary: Do you know what we do with naughty boys? Luke wanted his forgiveness, but this was unexpected. Written for the "Tales of" kink meme. Drabble.


MSS: Been a while, huh?

Anise: You leave your other stories on a cliffhanger for years, and THIS is how you make your return?

MSS: Well, you know. Life (mainly school) caught up to me. But now I'm on summer break, so I have the whole summer to write before I head back to college! …Except when I'm working.

Anise: Master Summoner Sheena owns nothing.

MSS: Is this the grand return to finish all those stories? …Or am I just going to write kinky stuff now?

Anise: Does it matter? As long as it involves Luke and me, I don't care.

MSS: You would say that. Well, I guess I'll figure things out as I go along. Don't hold your breath about my other stories though… it's been a while, so I may simply drop them… I'll see how I feel, and how much writer's block I have. Plus I believe my writing style has changed a lot, so they wouldn't feel the same… All in all, I'll figure things out later, so no promises just yet.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Jade's reading. "Yes?" he questioned, annoyed at the interruption.

Luke cracked the door and peeked inside. "Jade? Um... can I please talk to you?"

Jade shut his book in annoyance. He still had yet to forgive Luke for what had happened in Akzeriuth. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks." Luke quietly shut the door to Jade's room in the inn and awkwardly stood in front of it."

"Feel free to sit down. I don't bite... much." Jade gestured at the bed. Luke moved to it quickly and sat down nervously. "What is it you want?"

Luke fiddled around a bit. "Jade... well, I wanted to apologize again about Akzeriuth. I know you don't trust me, but I really do want to make up for it. So..." Luke trailed off as the colonel stood up and towered over where he sat.

"Do you really...?" Jade stared down at the replica. "What you did can not be undone." His hand reached forward and lightly grasped Luke's hair. "Whether or not you feel 'sorry' doesn't matter. Do you have what it takes to make up for what you've done? Can you see things through to the end?"

Luke looked up indignantly. "Of course I can!" Jade's unblinking gaze made him falter a little. "W-well, I mean..."

Jade smirked slightly. "Really now... Let's see just how determined you are." He tightened his grip on Luke's hair.

"What are you going to do?" Luke glanced nervously up through his slight bangs. For an answer Jade simply gave him another smirk.

Still keeping his grip on Luke's hair Jade sat next to him. "You are a replica, a copy of the real Luke. This makes your real age seven. Do you know what we do with naughty boys?" Jade pulled Luke over his knee and raised his hand. Luke winced as it came down and grit his teeth. Jade paused, "Come now, that's no fun. I want you to count as we go along."

"But…" Luke flushed.

"I'm waiting," said Jade, still with a hardness in his voice despite the playful tone.

"One." Luke steeled himself.

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Now now, this is just plain boring. I'm sure you can think of a better way to keep count," Jade admonished.

"But… well…" Luke flushed.

"Well what?" Jade paused, his hand held high.

"It's just, it's really hard to think when you're, well, and I'm…" Luke trailed off, embarrassed.

"Then I'm going too easy on you," stated Jade matter-of-factly. He undid his belt.

Luke squirmed. "What are you doing? You're not going to…"

"Don't worry Luke. I promise you this won't hurt too much." Jade curled the belt and raised it over his head. "Remember to keep count."

WHACK

"F-five."

WHACK

"S-six."

WHACK

"S-seven."

Luke glanced up at Jade, wondering why he had stopped. "Jade…?"

Jade looked back down on Luke, the usual coldness missing from his eyes. "Well? Still feel like you can atone for your mistakes?"

Luke nodded. Feeling Jade start to shift him off his lap, he hastily looked back up. "W-wait!"

Jade paused. "Yes? Need something else?" The mischievous look Luke was used to was finally back in the Necromancer's eyes.

Luke nervously swallowed before blurting out, "Please don't stop. I… I haven't been punished enough yet!"

Jade smirked. "Very well… your wish is my command…" He raised the belt high once more.

WHACK


End file.
